Don't Look Back
by sbyamibakura
Summary: Part II of V. L/Matsuda, Light/L, eventual Light/Matsuda/L


Don't Look Back

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Death Note is owned by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. I only own this story.

Warning: T for slash, language, sexual situations, kissies, etc

Pairing: L/Light, L/Matsuda, Light/Matsuda, eventual Light/Matsuda/L.

Setting: Before the Yotsuba Arc.

Summary:And he was anxious to prove to catch the real Kira and show L that that wasn't Light.

Part One- Genesis

A/N: Part Two of Five. This has been a interesting thing to take on, as I have never done the pairing before, nor do I think I have ever seen it written, except for maybe once, and I myself do not ship it, but I find the pairing idea facinating.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He gasps as L continues to thrust hard into him. The feeling as L moves inside him felt incredible; the pressure had initially felt weird and a little painful, but the world's greatest detective knew what he was doing (surprisingly so) and he was soon gasping and moaning as L thrusts inside, hitting a spot inside him that was making him see stars.

"Ryuu--Ryuuzaki." He moans. He grabs onto the detective's narrow hips and wraps his legs around the man's waist. L gasps and pulls onto his hips harder. He lets out a loud moan that he could not contain when he comes, back arching as he splashes their stomachs and body with his seed. L thrusts a couple of hard, short thrusts and comes inside of him a moment later, moaning.

They stay that way for a few moments, after L pulls out of him, their labored breathing starting to slacken and slow down. The detectives props up slightly on his elbows and looks down at him, a smile gracing his lips.

"Light-kun..." He murmurs, leaning down to kiss him once more.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He gasps in the aftershocks of orgasm, his vision briefly painted in a blur of colors as he comes, coming as they do, having been unable to look away fro the screen in front of him. He had been told by L firmly (L talking firmly was kind of hot) to watch the screens while he spoke to Light, just in case something might happen; bad or a confession possibly, anything. Matsuda had readily agreed to it and he sat down in L's usual chair while the man shuffles off (with Watari having retired for the night.)

He hadn't expected what happened a short time after L arrives in Light's cell and starts to speak to him, undoing the handcuffs that were on the teen's arms and legs, shockingly enough. The conversation had started out neutrally enough, before moving into a heated argument and finally, the next thing he knew, they were kissing fast and hard as if the world was ending and clothes were coming off so quickly. He had become hard instantly and he couldn't help himself, really, as they went at it; a hand moves to open his pants as he stroked himself to completion, L moving inside of Light's body, and to heightened levels of pleasure, like that which he had never known.

Now here he sat, sticky with come on his hand and splattered against his stomach and he felt content, not jealous, of what he had watched (because he had been with L before Light had, after all). He truly cared for both of them, so it only made him feel hotter over what he had seen, not jealous. Now if Light could just get brought back up from his cell, then maybe he and they could maybe...together...?

It was nearing Light's fifty-third day in his cell after all, they needed to put L's plan into motion; the chief was getting very anxious and he was anxious to catch the real Kira and show L that that wasn't Light.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Light looked quite pleased to be free, and Matsuda could definitely sympathize with that, but he also looked a bit irritated, especially as Amane kept trying to hang all over him. He tries to tamp down the jeaousy he felt at the gothic lolita girl, surprised at just how jealous he was feeling as he was not with Light, nor had said anything to the effect of ' I really REALLY like you and DEFINITELY know that Ryuuzaki does--wanna kiss?'

It was starting to get quite late now and Aizawa literally pushes Amane into her room, with it automatically locking, before bidding them all goodnight, putting on his coat and leaving, with Ide following swiftly after him. Mogi left soon after, quiet as always. A few minutes later, Light's father, the chief Soichiro Yagami, grabs his coat, says his goodbyes and leaves as well. Which left he, Light and L quite alone (as Watari went off to his own room--the man always seemed to know when to leave or stay.)

It was rather silent for a long while, with L and Light both typing away at laptop's and him casting furtive looks over at them, unsure if he should stay or not, not knowing what he should be doing or if they both wanted him here at all, but they might have gotten mad if he left, so he sits there on the sofa, hands at his legs, looking around for a bit at nothing in particular and finally picks up some papers he had already looked at thirty billion times. But it gave him something to do and there was a possibility he might notice something he could have missed.

So it was that way for a time; the only sounds in the room the clicking sounds of L and Light's keyboard's on their laptop's and the shuffling of papers he was going through. It was late at night, quite so, yet he still felt very awake and alert, waiting for something. Something...

He wasn't sure what he was waiting for; a sound, some kind of weird confirmation...he just wasn't sure. But it was something.

Finally, after however long, he goes through the last paper, seeing nothing that he hadn't already seen, and sets it on the table in front of him with the rest of the others, sitting back slightly and stretching, holding back a yawn that wanted to come out, no matter how awake he might have been feeling in contrast.

He gets startled when he opens his eyes and finds Light standing in front of him, looking at him curiously. He had apparently stopped his typing, though Matsuda hadn't heard, and walked over to him. Even the world's greatest detective had stopped typing and was sitting in his usual manner, a finger to his lip and looking at them both with his wide eyes.

He stands up as Light leans over and tugs on his jacket, getting him to stand up. His heart quickens at the look on the teen's face.

"L-Light?" He stutters, slightly unnerved at the look on his face (in the good way though.) "W-What is i--"

Light looks at him. "Ryuuzaki told me that you liked me." Matsuda's eyes widen, especially because he hadn't even said anything like that to the man.

"I--" Matsuda starts, unsure just what he was going to say.

"I like you too, Matsuda." His face flushes at the slow grin that was coming onto Light's face. He gasps as Light leans in, kissing him.

L smiles.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: There is part two! :P

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

--PhoenixJustice


End file.
